Cody Nickson
|Currently1 = Jury Member|YoutubeUserName = LivingJody}} 'Cody Lee Nickson'https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Big_Brother_19_houseguests_(U.S.)#Cody was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 19 (US). Cody was unhappy about veteran Paul Abrahamian returning to the game. He managed to win the Safety Competition on day 1, granting him immunity from the first eviction. Week 1 he had won the Head of Household competition and nominated Megan Lowder and Jillian Parker, having Megan as his target then. He founded the huge showmance alliance and started to run the house. After Megan suffered a PTSD attack and walked from the house, Cody then nominated Alex Ow, as he was pressured by his allies to do so. Not wanting to see her leave, Cody threw the PoV to Alex, causing a stir with his allies. After attempting to backdoor Paul, Paul showed off his Pendant of Protection, a gift temptation guaranteeing him three weeks of safety. Cody then turned his back on another alliance member, Christmas Abbott, nominating her for her close affiliation with Paul. Cody's HOH failed when Paul flipped Kevin Schlehuber and Josh Martinez against him by evicting Jillian. For a short time, Cody tried to stay in the house. After Paul made him the replacement nominee at the week 2 PoV ceremony, Cody knew he was going home, and started planting a seed in Paul's mind that would make him go after two of his ex-allies, Dominique Cooper and Mark Jansen, instead of targeting his showmance partner Jessica Graf. Cody was evicted in a 7-3-0 vote. Cody had successfully won the Battle Back Competition against the other three evictees and had also defeated House Challenger Paul, who the house sent to keep the Battleback winner from entering the house. Since then, Cody let Jessica do a majority of the talking and reasoning. In week 6, Cody won the Temptation Competition which granted him immunity for the week, though a large blowup with Josh Martinez resulted in his showmance Jessica Graf getting evicted. Cody then formed a close friendship with Kevin. When Alex won the HOH the following week, the house had the plan to backdoor him, which successfully happened. He was evicted during the first half of the first Double Eviction in a unanimous 7-0-0 vote, placing 11th and becoming the first member of the Jury. On finale night, he won America's Favorite Houseguest. Biography Player History - Big Brother 19 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Den of Temptation History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * After receiving their post-show memorabilia care packages from Big Brother, Cody took the friendship bracelet given to Jessica by Paul during Week 1 and used scissors to cut it into many small pieces. He subsequently threw it in the trash, but not before asking Jessica if she thought it would flush down the toilet. * Cody and his showmance Jessica Graf competed on the 30th season of the Amazing Race. The couple won the second leg and $2,500 each. Cody & Jessica ultimately won the race. They are the first BB alumni to win another reality show after competing on Big Brother.http://amazingrace.fandom.com/wiki/Cody_%26_Jessica * Cody returned to cameo in a musical number in the premiere HOH competition of Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) alongside former houseguests Rachel Reilly, Jodi Rollins, Paul Abrahamian, Jessica Graf, and Jessie Godderz. * On Valentine's Day 2018, Cody proposed to Jessica, who accepted. * Cody and Jessica returned to host the second POV competition of Big Brother 20 (US). * On September 5, 2018, Cody was nominated for 2018 E! People's Choice Awards for The Competition Contestant 2018, due to winning The Amazing Race 30. * On September 24, 2018, Cody and Jessica announced that Jessica is 11 weeks pregnant with their first child together.https://www.instagram.com/p/BoHp34xHL6Hhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoHp39nnTA8 ** On St Patrick's Day 2019, Jessica gave birth to their daughter Maverick Nickson. * Jessica & Cody got married on October 14, 2018. Elena Davies, Mark Jansen, Marissa Jaret Winokur, James Maslow, along with The Amazing Race contestants Alexander Rossi, Conor Daly and Kristi Leskinen attended the ceremony. * On November 29, 2019, Cody and Jessica started a coffee company known as Couple's Coffee Co..https://www.instagram.com/p/BqxvdaKHHgo/ Trivia * Cody originally applied to be on Survivor but the casting directors chose him for Big Brother instead by his audition tape. * Cody is the first HOH to nominate five different people in a single HOH reign, coming out to 1/3 of the house. * Following the duo of Alex Coladonato and Amanda Hansen, and Monte Massongill, Cody is the fourth houseguest to be HoH Week 1 and be evicted Week 2. He would then be followed by Keshia Knight Pulliam and Ryan Lochte. ** However, Cody then won the Battle Back and thus improved his placement. * Cody won the second most competitions in Big Brother 19 with 6, behind Paul who has 8. ** He won 1 HoH, 1 Immunity competition, 1 HTR, and 3 Battleback Competitions. * Cody is the first and currently only houseguest to be backdoored twice. * Cody, alongside Jessica Graf, became the third showmance couple to appear on The Amazing Race, following Jordan Lloyd & Jeff Schroeder and Rachel Reilly & Brendon Villegas. They would be followed by Nicole Franzel & Victor Arroyo. ** Cody is one of 16 to compete in another CBS reality show aside from Big Brother. The others are Alison Irwin, Jeff Schroeder, Jordan Lloyd, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly, Hayden Moss, Caleb Reynolds, Jeff Weldon, Jackie Ibarra, Jessica Graf, Janelle Pierzina, Britney Haynes, Elissa Slater, Nicole Franzel, Victor Arroyo and Winston Hines. * Cody is the ninth houseguest to never vote with the majority following Nakomis Dedmon in Big Brother All-Stars (US), Kail Harbick, Laura Crosby, Cassi Colvin, JoJo Spatafora, Jeremy McGuire, Kaitlin Barnaby, and Bronte D'Acquisto. **They would later be followed by Chris Williams, and Rockstar Lantry. ***Even though Cody and Rockstar did vote correctly for the winner while in the jury, they never voted with the majority when in the game. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 19 (US) Contestants Category:Season 19 (US) Jury Members Category:11th Place